The present invention relates to a mirror for motor vehicle sun visors, provided with a hinged cover and, in particular, applicable to modular structure sun visors.
Technological improvements have been made in sun visors with which motor vehicles are equipped, particularly the passenger side sun visors with so-called vanity mirrors. The mirror is usually unit formed by a reflective surface and assembly and mounting members.
The vanity mirrors may be provided with devices directed to directional concealment of the reflective surface, in accordance with the interior of the vehicle passenger compartment, at the same time they preserve the reflective constants of the mirror surface and, therefore, the original quality of the image provided by said surface.
Some solutions are disclosed in the following Spanish Utility Models: Utility model No. 276,352, Utility model No. 276,353 and Utility model No. 276,822.
In the Utility models Nos. 276,352 and 276,353 the reflective surface concealing device is arrange on a hingedly mounted external covering flap, while in Utility model No. 276,822 said concealing device is arranged on a cover which sides in longitudinal guideways and may in turn be concealed in the sun visor structure.
This constructions disclosed in the Utility models Nos. 276,352, 276,353 and 276,822 are substantially complex to manufacture and assemble in the sun visor structures currently available on the market. This has a negative influence, raising the cost of the thus formed end product.